Dva Becomes The Queen of The World
by Kream45
Summary: Dva is proclaimed to be the best Overwatch waifu, therefore becomes the queen of the world. However, as soon as she gets the taste of power and authority, people of Earth quickly realize that she was the worst possible candidate for that role.


**/Rated M for Mildly Offensive/**

Dva was sitting in her room, playing online flash hentai games, when suddenly, Tracer entered her room.

"Hey Dva, you should probably turn on the TV right now." She said.

"Why?" Dva asked.

"Well, just do it."

Dva turned on the television.

 _New Shit Cleaner 5000! Cleans up to 99,9% of shit stains on your toilet!_

"Change the channel to Kream News TV!" Tracer said.

" _We're here at the White House, here with us is mr president Donald Trump, the one and only. Please tell us mr president, what are the results of yesterday's voting?"_

" _Well, after many hours of debating, we have decided that the best Overwatch waifu is Dva. She is strong, remarkable, smart, and what's more important, young and hot. We've done analysis on her ass, and we noticed that it's a perfect 10 out of 10 on the ass quality scale."_

" _But mr president, do tell us what was the point of this debate?"_

" _Well, miss Dva will now become the queen of the world. We believe that she's gonna lead the human kind into a great future."_

Then Dva turned the TV off.

"Wow." She said, "Donald Trump is so handsome…"

"Are you not gonna comment on the fact that you're now the official queen of the world, and you can do whatever you want?" Tracer asked.

"Nah, this is probably some goof." Dva replied and got up, "Well, I'm gonna go to a grocery to buy some strawberries."

As soon as she set her foot outside, a horde of millions of people started bowing to her.

"Queen Dva! We came here to serve you!" some girl said.

"Please accept us, as we're just filthy lowlings!" some guy said.

"Ask us anything!"

Dva realized that mr Trump was serious.

"Well, if you could, bring me some strawberries, ok?" she said.

THEN all those people rampaged through the city, attacking every store and slaughtering everyone inside, stealing all strawberries, and then ran back to Dva. They killed each other on their way, so that ONLY they can give strawberries to her.

After 10 minutes, Dva had every strawberry in the world.

"Wow, that was cool!" Dva said to Tracer, "What else can I ask for?"

"Like, anything?" Tracer replied.

"THIS BITCH DARES TO BACK TALK TO QUEEN DVA!" people shouted, "WHO IS SHE!?"

They were ready to destroy Tracer, when Dva stopped them.

"Guys, she's my friend!" Dva said, but then she remembered that yesterday, Tracer ate her Dorritos, "But, she ate my Dorritos lately."

"Dva, why are you bringing this up again?" Tracer asked.

"Guys, Tracer is not nice to me. Do punish her."

Before Tracer could say anything, she was already grabbed, raped in every hole and killed, and then raped again, and then her body was fed to dogs, who raped her first and then they ate her.

But Dva didn't care, because she already asked for a lot more things.

"You, black guy!" she shouted.

"Y-yes?" the black guy responded.

"Why are you black?"

"B-because I was born black…"

"That's not an excuse. You're not pleasant to my eyes." Dva claimed, "Guys, you know what to do with him and alike."

The people grabbed every black person there was, and made a bloodbath out of them.

"People of Earth!" she shouted, "From now on, being black is ILLEGAL! Tell your black friends that if they don't want to be destroyed, they need to undergo a skin color change operation! They have 24 hours to do so, after that, I'm sending out the army to destroy every single one of them!"

People then started whispering among each other.

"Queen Dva, but why exactly are you sending black people to death?" some woman asked.

"Are you questioning my words?"

"Wha-? No! I'm just…"

"FINISH HER!"

And then she was raped and killed.

After a few days, the world has become a dark, sad and scary place. Dva made it so that if you ever go higher than her in Starcraft ladder, you're going to die. Also, black people have become extinct, and it's become legal to eat dogs, which, combined with all the food in the world going to Dva now and the overall hunger and starvation among people, has lead to the extinction of dogs.

Dva has made sure that those who serve and guard her in her palace are well paid, so in addition to letting them steal money from peasants, she made it legal for her servants to rape anybody they want. She also send out millions of drones everywhere, so everyone is being watched all the time.

"Queen Dva!" her loyal servant, Lucio ran to her.

"What do you want, blackie?" she asked.

"W-well, first I wanted to t-thank you for letting me be the last black person in the world."

Dva chuckled, "I only keep you around because I want some variety in my harem. You can easily get bored with just white and Asian sex slaves."

"R-right." Lucio admitted, "But I'm here to tell you that there's something wrong in that new experimental substance that your scientist were developing."

"First, I don't want ANY things go wrong under my command, you hear me?"

"Y-y-yess…"

"Secondly, why didn't they come here themselves? Did they send you so that they can escape somewhere?"

"No, it's that the experimental substance, that was supposed to turn people into mindless slaves, have turned the test subjects into something… else."

"What? What did they turn into?"

But then, the door to the throne room got destroyed, and giant wasps flew inside.

"They turned into THIS!" Lucio screamed, "They ate the scientists!"

"Holy FUCK!"

Lucio tried to defend Dva, but was brutally devoured. Dva grabbed a minigun and started spraying lead everywhere, but the insects were indestructible. When Dva thought it was over, hundreds of black people jumped into the throne room through the windows, and destroyed the insects with their mighty powers.

"What? Black people?!" Dva shouted, "I thought you were extinct!"

"Black people have a natural talent to hide from the police." Some black guy said, "And we're not here to help you."

"But, you just killed those insects that were trying to kill me."

"If we didn't, they would attack us after you were killed."

"So, if you want to kill me, why didn't you wait for the insects to eat me?"

"That's because there is one thing that must be done to you before you die."

"Like what?" Dva asked, but then remembered that Kream45 is the author of the story, "GUARDS!" she shouted.

Hundreds of guards entered the room, "What's the matter, queen?"

"Those NIGS are trying to rape me!" Dva said, "Can you please help?"

"Oh, alright." The guards said and started unzipping their pants.

"WAIT! I meant help ME!" but she was already grabbed, smashed into the floor, and then her anus and pussy and that mouth that never shuts up were stuffed with big, black, arm-thick dicks. The guards also helped, and because there were whites and Asians among them, it was the biggest interracial gangbang ever.

Some guard recorded all this, and soon, the entire world saw the gangbang. People were jealous, and they arrived at Dva's palace to rape her as well (they arrived even before the initial rape was finished).

In just a week, Dva was raped by everyone in the world, and there was so much CUM. People fucked her in EVERYTHING.

Then people realized that black people haven't become extinct, they just hid in the bushes and nobody found them. Mr Trump admitted that Dva was in fact the worst person to ever become the queen of the world, but also that she still is the number one waifu in Overwatch.

Dva was dethroned and RAPED AGAIN, I mean, she was sent to prison, where she would be RAPED OVER AND OVER. By black people, of course. Because there are a lot of them in prisons. That's a fact. Don't try to deny.

I'm not racist, really, I'm just stating the facts. Black people are cool, really, I love them. I actually want to be black someday. That's because I played GTA: San Andreas when I was like 10, and I thought that every black person is either a gangster or a rapper or something like that. You know, there aren't many black people here where I live, so whenever I see a black person in here, I try not to look at them, but then when they walk away, I'm all like "OMG, a black person! SO COOL!".

… well, that's it.

Oh, also, Dva was RAPED AND RAPED AND RAPED AND RAPED everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, just constantly had dicks inside of her. Non stop. Until someone took pity on her and released her, and she came back to her house, went to sleep, and then she woke up, ate a burrito for breakfast, played some video games, then she took a shit, and then she drank some delicious apple juice, and then she played some Mario Kart and then she took a shit and then she listened to some depressing music on YouTube, and then she wrote a fanfiction about black people being the worst, and then she took a shit, and then she went to sleep, and then she woke up to eat some burrito and to take a shit, and then she went to sleep again, and then she woke up in the morning to play some video games, and then she ate some taco for breakfast, and then she realized that her bank account was empty, and then she had to find a job, and then she became a pornstar, and then she realized that it wasn't softcore porn company that she went to, and that in fact it was all hardcore gangbang shit, and then she was gangbanged, but she liked it, and her life was meaningful again.

 **Happy Ending**

 _I should state that this story is sponsored by the almighty Tonald Drump. Praise and obey._


End file.
